


A Bus Nap

by Grigiocuore



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Poshy!Richard, Richard being a manipulative little muffin, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigiocuore/pseuds/Grigiocuore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr: “idk you but you fell asleep on my shoulder on the bus and the only reason i’m letting you stay there is bc you look very comfy and i’m a good person - it’s totally not bc you’re also possibly the cutest and most precious human being i have ever seen hahah okay maybe a lil” au </p>
<p>Gal is coming back from a terrible day. Things are not going to improve. Or maybe a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bus Nap

**A Bus Nap**

Galavant was back from seven hours of paperwork and and endless queue at Londis when the man fell asleep on his shoulder. 

He didn't note it right away; the bus was so packed feeling squeezed was obvious and he was scrolling through the Times anyway. There was this warm thing pressing against his shoulder, but it didn't bother him. It was nice. Then Gal folded the newspaper to check the stop, and discovered the warm thing was actually a person. A gangly, sleeping person with a long coat and a mane of silvery hair that fell all around his pointy nose. 

Gal stiffened, looking around. A lady with a grocery bag and an elderly gentleman on the opposite seats were peering curiously. He reached out to shake him awake, but the grocery lady glared so hard he stopped. He let the stranger sleep on him. 

He decided not to look at him; of course it didn't work. Especially after ten minutes. Sleeping on public transit was normal, but not to that lenght; and on a _stranger_ , moreover. What if he was a robber? What if he was a psycho lurking on buses? 

_Mh. Sure, Gal._

The guy didn't look that tough either. He was wearing a long, expensive-looking blue coat and a pair of leather gloves that would have fit both Jack the Ripper and an English granny. Ridiculously long eyelashes curved on his cheeks. The grey hair looked more like a curious accident of fate than age. 

Gal glimpsed dark shadows circling his eyes. He had to be very tired to fall asleep on a bus. Hell, he could let him stay. It was a ridiculously easy way to make someone else happy. 

They rode on. They passed the bridge, the lady and the gentleman got off. It was all so quiet. It was the best moment of Gal's day. 

Until _Bad Boy_ theme filled the bus. 

Gal turned. The buzz was coming from the man's coat pocket. He could glimpse a call signal pulsing in time with the horrid jingle. He tried to poke him, very very gently, but the guy didn't react in the least. Gal waited. The jingle didn't stop. When four of the five passengers had turned to scowl at him Gal muttered a curse, reached out and grabbed the damn IPhone. He gingerly slid the call. 

"Richard, where the Hell are you?" An angry male voice instantly barked through the microphone. "And keep the damn phone near." 

"Err. _Hello_?" 

A pause. "You're not Richard." 

"Eh, no. No, it's, it's Galavant here. Galavant Ki-" 

"Where is he?"The voice dropped to a growl. "What have you done with him?" 

"What?"Gal squeaked. "Uh, no, I didn't-" 

"Oh no. He lost the phone. He lost his phone, _again_ , Isn't it?" 

"Uh, no, no" 

"Why the Hell are you answering his phone then?" 

"Well, actually." Galavant cast a look at his shoulder. "I think he fell asleep on me. On the bus. And he didn't wake up at the call." 

"Mh. All right. All right. You didn't rob the idiot, did you?" 

"No. I mean, of course no. I'm a good person. I'm a lawyer." 

He snorted. "How _comforting_." 

Gal didn't answer. The bus was slowing down. 

"Anyway, good. Thanks for not having robbed the idiot." 

"Ah, you're welcome?" 

"Don't try to wake him up, it's a lost cause. And give him the phone back. And if you try something, you're dead." The angry man grunted. " Bye bye, Galavant the Lawyer." 

It was all too strange for Gal to find a snarky response. "Bye." 

The line dropped. Gal sighed, and the man stirred against him. He jumped almost off the seat, blinking hard. "Mh? What? 'm awake, 'm awake." 

He turned to him, and Gal had a second very mild shock. 

"Oh, hullo." 

"Hello." 

"You're the thing I was sleeping on?" He mumbled. "Mh. You're very comfy, you know?" 

Gal nodded weakly. The man's eyes were the bluest thing he'd ever seen. The blue of sky, or very clear lakes, But warmer. He found himself struggling for a suitable metaphor like the first time he had seen Maddie. 

In that moment the bus came to the last stop. The guy yelped and dashed to the bus windows. "Oh, _poo_." He gasped. "This is not Home! I _knew_ I shouldn't have taken the bus!" 

"Ehy, easy there. Don't worry." Galavant offered. ""It's just suburbs. You're still in town." 

That didn't help at all. The guy flinched dramatically, turning even whiter. " _Suburbs_?" He shrieked. "Oh my, I'm going to get robbed! Or killed! Or sacrificed to some convoluted slum deity!" 

Gal started to wonder exactly which century he was from. 

"Listen, really, calm down. It's a quiet neighborhood. I mean, teachers and such. Mrs. Greyson organizes the Cookie Fair in March." 

"Oh my, _oh my_. I'm going to die like this. I'm going to be a Crime News title!" 

Gal gave him a long look. He was staring out of the bus window with wide eyes, hands pushing the glass like a lost kid. He didn't think anyone would rob him there; but sure if there was a single hoodlum around that klutz would find him. And Gal could not permit it. No, he could not. 

"Listen. What if now you call back your, uh, friend and ask him to come here, and I wait with you?" 

The man, Richard, sniffed loudly. "Well, this is the bare minimum, considering you did not even _try_ to wake me up in time." 

"What? How was I supposed to know-" 

"Whatever." He got very quietly. "Do you, mean it?" 

Gal pointed to the windows. "There's a Starbucks just round the corner." Hopefully some hipster beacon would convince him they were still in civilized world. "What about a coffee?" 

"Alright." 

"Alright? Just that? You're not afraid I'm some sort of bloodsucker pagan worshipper?" 

"Of course no." Richard smiled. Gal's heart skipped a beat. 

"Well. Err. So, we go?" 

Richard nodded and frisked down the bus, waiting for him. He didn't seem utterly terrified by suburbs. He proceeded to wrap himself around Gal's arm as they crossed the street. 

"So, do you have Vanilla Nuttilicious Frappuccinos here?" 

"It's _nine p.m._ And you ask about the coffee and not my name?" 

"Oh, I already know that, Galavant the Lawyer. So, about my Frappuccino?" 

Gal was seventy percent sure he'd been majestically swindled at some point. But he was also seventy percent sure something good, very good, would come out of it. 

He watched Richard's face under the cafe lights. 

Seventy-five percent sure. 

* 

The bus driver, Mark Jesterly, tried his hardest not to be curious. A curious driver is a not careful driver, and it could lead to some pretty nasty situations involving rabbits and soda cans (do not ask). But those two had been impossible to miss. The poshy guy looked like a cat and acted pretty much like his crazy cat did. The black-haired one seemed a good fellow, bless him. He didn't stand a chance. Man, strange crap happened these days. Mark was very happy his shift was ending. Mark was actually happy for them too. 

He realized the poshy guy's phone was still on the seats when the angry voice coming from it managed to drown the traffic jam hubbub. 

" _Richard_?" The voice buzzed. "Richard, damn it, are you there? Is there anyone?" 

A sigh. 

"Oh, for God's sake. It's the _third_ phonethis month." 


End file.
